Moment of Fury
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: After a heated disagreement with Bella, Jacob doesn't know what's up or down. When he stumbles upon Leah in the forest, something takes over him. His mind goes awry as him and Leah engage in something intense, leaving them both confused.


**Author's Note: Just a short, little one-shot that I felt would have been an amazing scene in Breaking Dawn pt. 1. I am absolutely _in love _with Blackwater, and I wish something would have happened. But anyway, enjoy this one-shot! (:**

Jacob stormed out of the Coven house, his vision red. He couldn't feel _anything_ but his aching need to phase. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he replayed the events of moments earlier in his head.

Bella lay distraught and broken on the couch of the Cullen's, trailing her frail fingers over her overgrown stomach. The stomach where the blood-sucking fetus feasted off of her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince her to get rid of it. He couldn't convince her to leave the sick, devastating lifestyle that the vampires brought upon her.

He wanted nothing more than to be the one that she came home to every night. He wanted _absolutely_ nothing more than to have Bella carrying _his _child. As long as Bella still had blood pumping through her body and a miraculous heart beat, he'd settle for that. But she was stubborn. She wouldn't even hear him out.

It wasn't until he angrily excused himself from her presence that the realization dawned on him. He had lost her forever. She tried calling after him, but he was too far gone. He couldn't face her.

As he stomped toward the forest, he caught sight of Leah. She had a soggy rag in her hands, squeezing the water from it down onto her body. It was then that he realized that she was naked. She had her eyes closed as she dipped down, soaking more water onto her rag. Clearly, she was enjoying a late night bath. Jacob had seen Leah naked more times than he could remember, but this was the first time that he actually took the time to _look _at her. Her long, curvacious body. The way her breasts poked out perkily. Jacob even noticed that she had a birth mark on her waist. The moonlight was hitting her silky body at a perfect angle, and Jacob didn't know whether or not he had seen something so breathtakingly beautiful.

He didn't know what prompted him to do so, but he was making his way toward her. As she stood up straight to rinse more water down on her glistening body, she was taken by surprise as he stood before her. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite read, and she was confused as to where he had come from.

"Jake, what are you-

She was silenced by his lips crushing hers. Her eyes remained open as they widened in shock. Jacob didn't bother being gentle as he snaked his arms around her drenched body, pulling her impossibly close to him. His mouth moved over hers anxiously, hoping that she would respond soon.

His mind was fogged as he kissed Leah in ways that he had never kissed anyone before. He didn't even know whether or not this was all in his head. His thoughts suddenly drifted to Bella, and the kiss that they shared on the mountaintop. For a while, that's the _only _thing that was on his mind. He trailed his hands down, squeezing her ass cheeks in his big hands. She gasped lightly, resting her hands on his shoulders.

Her eyes drifted closed, her body giving in to Jacob's touch. She knew that she had no desire whatsoever to be engaging in any sexual activity with Jacob Black, but she couldn't deny the fact that he was making her feel better than she had in quite some time. She moaned softly, tangling her fingers in his thick hair.

Jacob's hands slowly descended from her butt, making their way upward. They stopped at her back, moving ever so cautiously to grope her breasts. She sighed into the kiss, bucking her hips into him. He began to circle his fingers over her erect nipples, reveling in the sensation. He forced his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste every aspect of her mouth.

_Bella, _he thought in his head. He almost felt shameful to be thinking of another girl while making out with Leah. Almost. He hoisted her around his waist as she tightened her legs around him. _Bella's silky, brunette hair. _Jacob tugged on Leah's hair, receiving a low but pleasure-filled growl from her. He walked backwards until her back hit something. It took him a second to realize that he had her pinned up against the tree.

_The way Bella's smooth skin felt against his on that mountaintop. _He squeezed at Leah's waist, breaking the kiss and sucking on her sensitive neck. Her eyes rolled back as she began to grind her hips against Jacob's hard-on. The khaki shorts that he wore were thin, and she could practically feel his dick pressing into her tightness. He continued to think beautiful thoughts of Bella, and before he knew it, his shorts were around his ankles.

The Jacob in his _right _mind would have asked Leah if she was ready. _That_ Jacob would have eased in slowly, taking in account that she had been celibate for well over two years- to his knowledge. _This _Jacob frankly didn't give a fuck.

He slammed into her, blocking out her loud screams. He didn't know whether they were of pleasure or pain, but he continued to pound into her endlessly. He held her in a bruising embrace, keeping a firm hold on her slender waist.

"_Bella,_" he moaned under his breath, reaching up to fondle Leah's breast. "_Bella. Oh, God, you're so tight, Bells._" Leah's eyes widened as she gasped over and over at his hard thrusts. She began to feel used and worthless, but the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was nowhere near as horrid as it should have been. She felt that two could play at the game. She hoisted her leg tighter around him, raking her fingers down his back.

"_SAM! FUCK ME! SAM!" _she screamed, loud enough that Sam could probably actually hear her. Jacob had just barely made out her words, grimacing. Sam? Jacob guaranteedthat he was a better fuck than Sam could ever be, but he wouldn't ruin her moment. He was trying to have one of his own. His thrusts became impossibly hard and quick as he began to see stars.

"I'm almost there, Bella..." he moaned, rocking in and out of Leah with so much fervor that he was determined to get her off as well. He could tell that she was close, because her walls were tightening around his dick. She continued to claw at his raw back, tugging at her lip. She moaned Sam's name softly, meeting Jacob's thrusts halfway.

All too soon, they came together, screaming out in simultaneous pleasure. Their bodies moved against the other for a few seconds more before Jacob lazily slumped against her on the tree. It took him a while to get his breathing back to normal, and an even longer period to realize that he had just given up his virginity in the matter of five minutes...to _Leah Clearwater. _Of all people, he never would have thought that she would be the one to take his innocence- or more so _he _was the one who prompted her to take his innocence. Who was he kidding, he didn't have an innocent bone in his oversized body. And not to mention the circumstances of their...interaction.

He couldn't even bring himself to look up at her, so he just kept his face buried deep into her neck. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself, using Leah like that. They had _just_ become friends, and his anger and need for some sort of release ruined it.

"Jacob," she whispered, after what felt like forever. His cock was still plunged inside of her, and his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. He slowly but reluctantly lifted his head up to meet her hazel eyes. They looked tired, and filled with confusion.

"I am so sorry," he said, pulling out of her. He whined from the loss of her warmness. She stood up straight, releasing herself from his hold. They were staring at each other intensely, still processing the moment that they shared.

"Um... maybe we shouldn't tell Seth about this," Leah began, brushing her sweaty hair out of her face. He had a better view of her facial expression, and she looked almost... hurt. "Maybe we should just forget this happened all together."

"Leah," Jacob said, stepping closer to her. He almost tripped; his shorts were still around his ankles. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from coming any further. She looked away from him, blinking rapidly.

"There's nothing to say," she whispered. She finally looked back into his eyes and smiled sadly. He relaxed, reaching his fingers up to graze her hand. She understood. After a while of silence, she removed her hand from his chest.

"If there's anything I can do..." he began, but she shushed him. She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. She began to walk toward the lake again, her eyes set on her rag. She turned to him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, there is something," she said. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Anything," he responded. She smiled timidly and shrugged.

"Give me some privacy while I clean all of this _sex _off me," she joked. Jacob couldn't help but smile as he bent down to pull his shorts up.  
"Not a problem," he told her, walking in the other direction of the forest. He could feel her eyes on him, but he was just glad that they'd be able to get passed their strange moment of...whatever you could call that. Strangely, Jacob was perfectly okay with the fact that he lost his virginity to Leah. She _was _his Beta after all, and what stronger trust could you hold with a sex partner? He smirked to himself.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, that wasn't exactly unicorns and rainbows, but it was still something. ;P It made more sense for anything sexual to happen in that sort of way. Anyway, leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. (: **


End file.
